Kikka
Kikka is a demon that abducts young maiden alongside her grandfather Kihachi. Appearance Kikka appears to be a demon girl with pale skin. She has elf-like ears. Her hair is black and her eyes are yellow and purple, when she becomes a demon her cornea changes into black color. She wears a traditional white kimono and a red obi. Personality She seems to have a superiority complex like a sadist who enjoys having others as her little play things. I have no idea why she likes this it could be that she is a demon. Stage 5 (episodes 4 and 5) At night, Paka brings all 8 gamers to a village for the 5th Stage. Karin is afraid she asks Himiko is she can hold her hand and then Yuzu, Iride, and Makino joins them which then they were blocking the path. Paka mentions that the 5th stage is called Demon Extermination. He adds that demons abduct young maiden in the village and their job is to rescue the maiden and stop the abduction. He accompanies them to an elder where he will continue the rest of the story and he leaves. Iride heads to the house as he will enter the first but Anya stops him stating he should be cautious. He states it will be fine and it's not like someone with a knife will stab him, he opens the door and a girl rushing towards him wanting to kill him but he was saved by Kaikoku. The girl then asks if they were demons and they weren't so she takes them to the elder so he can explain what is happening. When they enter, the elder introduces himself reveling his name, Kihachi and the girl is his granddaughter Kikka and he was sorry for what she did. He adds that tonight a demon will abduct a girl and he is afraid if it will be his granddaughter. He realizes that they have come to end the demon situation so he gives them 2 sacrificial robes so they complete the stage. Yuzu states that it's a good thing to locate the demon's base if one of them was abducted, Kaikoku adds that maybe they're dead but Kikka tells them they're not but was silenced by her grandfather. The group starts discussing who will participate, Yuzu says Kaikoku and Zakuro will be the first two and adds if there was any volunteer, Iride volunteers as usual. Kihachi cuts them saying the legend says that the demons love bouncy and busty bodies. Everyone starts to argue on who will wear one of the robes to join Iride and Himiko is trying her best to calm them down but it was no use so she uses her weapon to quiet everyone. When everyone calmed down, Yuzu had an idea which was dressing Makino since he was sleeping all the time. Everyone went hiding in the bushes and waiting for the demon to appear. Kikka appears behind them in silence she says that all of them were stupid, she wanted to kill them especially Kaikoku since he got her earlier. Kaikoku notices Kikka behind him and tells her what is she doing here, she freaks out but she tells him there's a bug on his back. He tells Zakuro to remove it but he gives a commentary about it. Himiko removes the bug from his back and claims it's too tiny and plump, Yuzu notices a beetle on Anya's back making Anya curious and asking Yuzu to get it. Karin warns them to get back to their position and to leave the bugs when they heard a huge stomp. A huge giant demon appears behind Iride and Makino carrying them to his face. He realizes their bodies aren't bouncy or busty but they are thin and frail. Iride tries to say he's naked and Makino was sleeping which he couldn't use his eyes to the demon, Anya throws his pole at the giant demon distracting him. Everyone gets out facing the giant demon and then the demon says which one will it be to Kikka, Kikka has chosen Karin and were keeping her as a hostage at her grandfather, then they realize the giant demon is the elder Kihachi. He takes Kikka and Karin into his pam and heads out. Iride shouts saying if he can come too but they said they don't have space for another person. Iride says it will be like a trial and they can kill him if they didn't need him. Anya yells at Iride saying what is he doing this, he states that he can't leave Karin alone, he then leaves with Kihachi, Kikka, and Karin. Anya says that we don't know where they are going to but Yuzu claims that she has put a transmitter on Iride's neck which would be easier to locate them. (end of episode 4) Karin and Akatsuki were kept in a cage in a fancy room. Karin is confused about how Akatsuki can handle all this danger around him. Akatsuki sees there's a pole in the cage broken so he goes there and escapes the cage. Karin tries to do the same but she couldn't cause her size wasn't perfect for it. They hear the door opening so Karin tells Akatsuki to hide. Kikka enters the room asking where did Akatsuki go to but she didn't care about him stating that Karin suits for being another maid for her game, she removes her clothes and gives her maid clothes while Akatsuki watching them. Kikka names Karin veronica and orders her to make her tea. She refuses to but the other maids tell her that she shouldn't do it or her grandfather will kill her, Karin has no other choice but to obey orders. Kikka exp 3.png Kikka exp 2.png Kikka exp 1.png After a while, Kikka comes out realizing her maids were gone. She yells at Kaikoku and Zakuro about how they are annoying and about their interference to her stuff. She then looks closely to Zakuro and stating that she has seen his face somewhere before. Zakuro gets angry and yells at her about his sister if she has seen her before. Kikka says she couldn't remember but Zakuro refuses it and takes out his knife aiming to kill her. Kikka tells she might have eliminated her causing Zakuro to rage but Kaikoku stopped him saying people who can't control their anger block the path. Zakuro lets Kaikoku handle the rest of the situation. Kaikoku knew Kikka was lying at Zakuro so he instead threatens her. She gets furious and calls her grandfather to come and destroy Kaikoku, but he doesn't come leaving Kikka in depression. Kaikoku says that he forgot about her but she yells that her grandfather loves her a lot and no grandfather would leave his granddaughter alone. Kaikoku says that not all family have strong bonds and approaches her and pulls his sword in front of her asking her about Zakuro's sister. After he's done he goes back to Zakuro and Kikka looks at him and realizes his family doesn't love him and the 5th stage is complete. Category:Characters